FFKYUSUNGLOVE IN SILENCEPART 2
by Cho Hyun Woon
Summary: Pernahkah kau mendengar kisah tentang bintang keberuntungan Sebuah bintang yang selalu mendengarkan keluh kesah kita dan akan selalu memberikan kebahagiaan untuk kita." Cukup satu kecupan saja di pipi./"Aku akan membawamu ketempat yang sangat jauh dan tidak ada orang yang akan mengganggu kita"/Kenapa Wajah ini tak asing lagi di ingatanku/ . KYUSUNG
1. Chapter 1

FF/ /KYUSUNG/Love In Silence

Chara : Yesung, Kyuhyun, Siwon, dan yang lainnya menyusul

Genre : Yaoi, Brothership, Romance, etc.

Disc : Yesung and Kyuhyun belong to each other.

Warning : BL, Un-official Pair, aneh, alur maksa, etc.

A/N : _Adapted from __Silence(Drama Taiwan)__ ( I'll make some modification on the plot)_

Someone POV

Pernahkah kau mendengar kisah tentang bintang keberuntungan

Sebuah bintang yang selalu mendengarkan keluh kesah kita dan akan selalu memberikan kebahagiaan untuk kita.

Oleh karena itu setiap kali aku melihat langit.

Aku ingat seorang pria yang tak akan pernah aku lupakan.

Dia.

Yang memberi tahuku kisah tentang bintang keberuntungan

Dan yang paling penting dia memberikan aku kenangan yang terindah di dalam hidupku.

Ini kejadian 10 tahun yang lalu, Hari dimana Siwon Hyung mengajakku untuk membolos sekolah bersama. Dia adalah sahabatku . Kira-kira ia lebih tua 3 tahun dariku. Setiap hari dia selalu tersenyum dan selalu bersenang-senang itu yang membuat orang lain berpikir bahwa dia tidak mempunyai masalah di hidupnya.

Tiba-tiba sebuah mobil dengan kecepatan penuh dan tak terkendali melintas kearahku dan Siwon Hyung.

Dan..

AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH…

BRUKKKKKKK….

Aku sangat ketakutan saat itu.

Aku tidak dapat merasakan apa-apa lagi.

Aku kira aku akan mati saat itu juga.

Aku ingin sekali berteriak minta tolong tapi entah mengapa tak ada suara yang keluar dari mulutku.

Siwon Hyung datang dan menolongku.

"Yesungie kau tak apa-apa?"

Hanya suara itu yang terakhir kudengar. Setelah itu pandangan mataku berubah menjadi gelap dan aku tidak ingat apapun setelah itu.

Saat kubuka mataku. Aku berada di rumah sakit. Ada Ibuku, Siwon Hyung dan Choi ahjussi ayahnya Siwon Hyung.

Entah mengapa bukannya senang atau bagaimana saat melihatku telah sadar, yang kulihat dari ekspresi mereka semuanya adalah sedih.

Saat aku ingin bertanya. Tak ada suara yang keluar dari mulutku.

Aku ingin berbicara lagi tapi tak ada lagi suara yang keluar dari mulutku.

"Maafkan Aku Yesungie.."

Siwon Hyung mengatakannya maaf padaku.

"Seandainya saja aku tidak mengajakmu bolos sekolah hari itu. Kau tidak akan kecelakaan dan Kau mungkin juga tidak akan kehilangan…."

Siwon Hyung tidak dapat meneruskan kata-katanya lagi dan berlari keluar kamarku.

Ada apa ini, apa maksud perkataan Siwon Hyung bahwa aku kehilangan sesuatu. Aku ingin bertanya pada ibuku, tapi lagi-lagi aku tidak bisa mengeluarkan suaraku.

Yang kulihat Ibuku semakin menangis, menangis dan terus menangis.

Akhirnya Choi ahjussi berbicara

"Kau kehilangan suaramu Yesungie. Dokter bilang mungkin karena kau terlalu shock kau mungkin tak bisa berbicara sampai waktu yang tak bisa ditentukan"

Saat itu juga aku sangat merasa lemas sekali.

Hidupku.

Impianku.

Yang kutahu mungkin Hidupku sudah tak ada artinya lagi.

Dokter melakukan berbagai pemeriksaan kepadaku dan memberikan obat yang sangat banyak padaku. Tapi tak ada satupun yang menyembuhkannya. Aku masih saja tak dapat berbicara.

Choi ahjussi sangat marah sekali kepada Siwon Hyung.

"Kau tahu Yesung sudah menderita dari dia kecil, sekarang gara-gara kau Yesung kehilangan suaranya. Kau tahu sendiri apakan impian dari Yesung. Dan gara-gara kau Impian Yesung hancur semuanya."

Saat aku mendengar kata-kata dari Choi ahjussi.

Yang kulakukan hanya berbaring di kasur rumah sakit.

Aku masih belum percaya bahwa aku mungkin tidak bisa berbicara untuk sisa hidupku.

Aku berlari kea tap rumah sakit.

Dan berusaha berteriak sekeras-kerasnya untuk sedikit saja membuat suara.

Lagi-lagi tak ada suara yang keluar dari mulutku.

Tiba-tiba aku merasa sendirian dan merasa aku tak berguna lagi.

Seperti makhluk asing yang berasal dari luar planet.

Karena makhluk asing tidak dapat berkomunikasi dengan orang-orang di bumi. Tapi mereka dapat mengerti apa yang orang-orang bumi pikirkan.

Aku meninggalkan sebuah note kecil di suatu tempat rahasia.

Walaupun tidak mungkin.

Tapi aku tetap menunggu.

Berharap suatu hari nanti.

Seseorang dari planet lain akan membalas pesanku dan menemani kesendirianku.

Akhirnya aku benar-benar menerima pesan dari makhluk asing lainnya.

Dia bilang dia berasal dari planet Mars.

Aku ingin sekali bertemu dengannya dan melihat seperti apa orang Mars itu.

Hari ke 4 kami saling bertukar pesan di tempat rahasia itu.

Akhirnya aku bertemu dengan orang itu.

Orang yang mengaku dari planet Mars.

"Jadi kau, orang yang menyimpan note itu"

Orang dari Planet itu berbicara.

Aku hanya menganggukan kepalaku.

Saat aku bertemu dengannya.

Aku merasa sedikit kecewa.

Dia tidak seperti yang ada di pikiranku.

Sampai suatu hari aku melihatnya sendirian menggunakan earphone di telinganya.

Bersandar di pohon dengan damai dan keduanya matanya terpejam dengan rapat. Merasa dia adalah manusia yang terakhir di dunianya. Aku akhirnya mengerti mengapa dia berasal dari planet Mars, karena setiap makhluk asing yang tinggal di Bumi akan merasa kesepian.

Di atap rumah sakit merupakan tempat pertemuan rahasia kita juga.

"Kau datang "

Dia berkata. Dan aku hanya tersenyum

"Karena kita berdua adalah teman. Bolehkan aku bertanya padamu?"

Lagi-lagi aku hanya tersenyum.

"Siapa namamu? Setelah seminggu kita bertemu, aku belum tahu siapa namamu?, Namaku Cho Kyuhyun"

Aku menggambil sebuah buku kecil di sampingku, dan menuliskan namaku dalam bahasa mandarin.

Dia mengambil buku kecilku dan berkata

"Bentuk apa ini kotak-kotak dan bulat. Jangan-jangan sebenarnya kau yang orang dari Planet Mars bukan aku."

Dia terdiam sejenak

"ahhh. Ini bahasa mandarin. Kau berasal dari Cina. Jadi karena ini kau tidak mau berbicara. Bahasa Koreamu pasti sangat lucu.

Setelah aku bertemu dengan teman baruku.

Ibuku kecelakaan saat hendak menuju ke rumah sakit.

Yang aku takutkan terjadi.

Ibuku pergi meninggalkan aku untuk selamanya.

Saat ini aku merasa kehilangan duniaku.

Walaupun aku bisa berbicara lagi suatu hari. Apa gunanya?

Ibuku tak dapat lagi mendengar suaraku.

Anak yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu nampaknya mengerti kesakitanku. Saat mencoba menghiburku dia menceritakan sesuatu tentang "Bintang Keberuntungan"

"di planet Mars tidak ada perbedaan dintara hidup dan mati. Sebab saat orang sudah mati mereka akan terbang menuju suatu tempat."

Dia berbicara sambil membentuk sebuah tanda di tangannya. Bentuknya mirip dengan bintang.

"Ini namanya tanda bintang keberuntungan."

"Orang-orang yang sudah tidak ada di dunia ini akan tinggal bersama Bintang keberuntungan. Tinggi sekali di bawah langit. Bersinar dengan sangat cerah kepadamu. Mungkin Ibumu telah tinggal bersama 'Bintang keberuntungan'. Dia tahu bahwa kau tidak suka untuk berbicara, jadi dia selalu berada disana menemanimu setiap malam sambil berbicara bersamamu. Yang paling penting adalah hati mereka saling terikat dengan hati kita disini. Selama kau dan ibumu masih saling mempunyai cinta. Ibumu pasti akan selalu berada dihatimu. Jadi mulai sekarang kau jangan menangis lagi dan hiduplah dengan bahagia.

Dia memegang tangaanku dan mengajakku ke suatu tempat.

"Pakailah ini"

Dia memberikan earphone kepadaku dan memainkan sebuah music yang ada di MP3nya.

"Kau tahu ini adalah lagu kesukaanku. Di saat sedih aku sering mendengarkan lagu ini. Dan tiba-tiba perasaanku langsung membaik setelah mendengarkan lagu ini. Kau suka?"

Aku hanya tersenyum.

"Aish ini tak adil. Mengapa kau selalu saja diam tak berbicara. Oke. Kalu begitu aku juga tak ingin berbicara. Berbicara itu sangat melelahkan. Jadi mulai sekarang kita hanya akan menulis satu sama lain oke?"

Aku hanya mengangkukan kepala dan tersenyum.

"Kita akan menulis apa yang ingin kita katakan dan tanyakan dan kita simpan di tempar rahasia dimana kita pertama kali bertemu. Dan kita akan membukanya 10 tahun kemudian janji?"

Aku terus menatap matanya.

Entah mengapa menatap matanya, aku merasa sangat nyaman sekali.

"Kau…..Kau…..apakah kau suka kepadaku?"

Tiba-Tiba ia bertanya mengenai perasaanku terhadapnya.

"Tak usah dijawab sekarang juga tak apa-apa, Aku akan menunggumu"

Bukannya aku tidak mau menjawabnya sekarang. Tapi aku tak bisa menjawabnya pertanyaanmu Cho Kyuhyun.

Keesokan harinya, Aku tahu dari dokter yang merawatku bahwa dia akan keluar dari rumah sakit ini.

Jangan pergi sebelum aku menjawab pertanyaanmu Cho Kyuhyun.

Jangan Pergi.

Akhirnya dengan bantuan dokter yang merawatku, aku dapat bertemu dengannya di tempat rahasia kita.

Dia datang dengan terburu-buru dan memberikan aku sebuah note yang berisikan nomer telepon dia.

"Jangan lupa untuk menghubungiku ya"

Dia berkata sambil berlari kearah pintu keluar.

Aku berlari mengejar dia.

Aku ingin sekali mengatakan jawaban yang ada di hatiku.

Jawaban yang tidak dapat aku katakan.

Tapi yang dapat aku lakukan adalah melihat dia duduk di mobil, perlahan-lahan menghilang dari pandanganku.

Setelah aku keluar dari rumah sakit. Aku tinggal bersama Choi ahjussi dan juga Siwon Hyung.

Mereka sangat menyanyangiku, terutama Siwon Hyung, dia selalu menjagaku, menemaniku setiap saat.

"Aku tak tahu sampai kapan aku terus bisa menjagamu. Tapi, apapun yang terjadi di masa depan. Pergunakanlah itu dan aku akan datang kepadamu"

Itulah yang ia katakan saat dia menolongku dari bullian teman-temanku dan memberikan sebuah peluit kepadaku.

Teringat nomor telepon yang diberikan Cho Kyuhyun. Aku mengumpulkan keberanian diriku untuk meneloponnya. Tapi apa gunanya yang aku lakukan hanya mendengar suara Cho Kyuhyun tanpa bisa menjawabnya.

Yang aku tahu aku akan bertemunya 10 tahun kemudian di tempat yang sama.

T.B.C

Note : FF ini terinsipirasi dari drama Taiwan yang judulnya silence..

Berkenan untuk member kritik dan saran.


	2. FFKYUSUNGLOVE IN SILENCE PART 2

Annyeong semuanya I'm coming with chapter 2

Oh iya aku kasih tau sedikit ya

'' kalau ada tanda itu, berarti itu pikiran Yesung kalau engga tulisan di Notenya Yesung

FF/ /KYUSUNG/Love In Silence

Chara** : Yesung, Kyuhyun, Siwon, dan yang lainnya menyusul **

Genre** : Yaoi, Brothership, Romance, etc.**

Disc** : Yesung and Kyuhyun belong to each other. **

Warning** : BL, Un-official Pair, aneh, alur maksa, alur kecepetan, bertebaran typo etc.**

A/N **: **_**Adapted from **__Silence(Drama Taiwan)__** ( I'll make some modification on the plot)**_

_**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**_

**BAGI SEMUANYA YANG MASIH INGIN MEMBACA KUUCAPKAN**

**HAPPY READING**

10 tahun kemudian

"Tuan muda mohon lebih cepat. Dewan direksi sudah menunggu anda dari tadi untuk meeting"

Seorang namja dengan kisaran umur sekitar 40 tahunan, memberikan nasehat kepada seorang namja yang tampak lebih muda darinya. Umurnya kira-kira 25 tahun.

"Kau tampak lebih cerewet semenjak usiamu bertambah tua. Apa aku sekarang boleh memanggilmu Mr. Cerewet!"

Seorang namja yang lebih muda menggeretu menanggapi nasehat dari namja tersebut. Namja itu terlihat sangat tampan. Dengan kulit yang terlihat putih pucat. Dan rambut coklat ikal yang menambah kadar ketampanan dari namja tersebut.

Another Place..

Seorang namja tampak terburu-buru mempersiapkan bahan dagangannya di sebuah mobil. Seorang namja yang tampak manis sekali, melebihi seorang wanita pada umumnya. Ditambah dengan pipi chubbynya dan jangan lupakan bibir kissable yang sangat indah, Membuat semua orang tak akan pernah bosan untuk memandangnya.

Terlihat juga seorang namja tinggi nan tampan yang sedang mengendap-ngendap, nampaknya namja tersebut berusaha untuk menghindar dari namja yang lebih manis itu. Untungnya namja manis tersebut melihat namja tampan tersebut dan meniup sebuah peluit untuk memanggilnya.

Namja yang lebih tampan tersebut menghampiri namja yang lebih manis. Namja manis itu menggerakan tangannya seolah berkata bahwa namja tampan tersebut harus membantunya dalam mempersiapkan barang dagangannya.

"Maafkan aku, Yesungie aku harus mengurus suatu hal. Sampai jumpa"

Namja tampan tersebut meninggalkan namja manis yang tadi dipanggilnya 'Yesungie' dan berkata

"Sampai jumpa lagi"

Akhirnya Yesung -namja manis yang tadi, mengendarai mobil dagangannya bersama ayah dari namja tampan tersebut – Mr. Choi

.

.

.

.

Sementara di sebuah gedung perkantoran, beberapa orang tampak sibuk mempersiapkan sebuah meeting yang sangat besar.

"Kudengar Direktur muda kita baru kembali dari London minggu lalu" Seorang wanita berkata pada teman disampingnya.

"Yeah" temannya menanggapi pertanyaan tersebut. "Dia baru saja berumur 25 tahun tetapi sudah mendapatkan jabatan sebagai direktur muda di perusahaan kita, Dan kau tahu menurut gossip yang berdedar, dia itu atasan yang sifatnya kurang menyenangkan sekali"

.

.

.

Yesung akhirnya sampai di sebuah gedung perkantoran mengantarkan Mr. Choi ke tempat kerjanya.

"Terimakasih Yesungie, Ajhussi berangkat kerja dulu" Ucap Mr. Choi

"Oh iya, jangan lupa untuk menanyakan ke dokter mengapa obat yang dia berikan malah mebuatmu menjadi lebih demam " Nasehat

Yesung hanya menggerakan tangannya seolah mengatakan iya,

"Terus juga kau jangan lupa….."

Yesung memeotong ucapan dengan menunjuk jam tangannya mengingatkan bahwa Mr. Choi bisa terlambat untuk masuk kerja.

Akhirnya Mr. Choi mengalah dan turun dari mobil.

"Okay, See you later Yesungie!"

Yesung hanya menganggukan kepalanya. Dan mengendarai mobilnya dengan sangat cepat dan membuat Mr. Choi kaget dengan kenekatan Yesung mengendarai mobil dengan sangat cepat.

"Aishhh! Anak itu selalu saja begitu. Tak pernah hati-hati untuk berkendara"

.

.

.

.

Yesung melihat sebuah "Name Tag" di sebelah kursinya. 'Ah ini punya Choi Ahjussi, mengapa bisa tertinggal disini ' pikirnya. Akhirnya dia kembali ke kantor tersebut untuk mengembalikan "Name Tag" tersebut.

Mungkin karena dia terburu-buru atau dia yang kurang hati-hati. "Name tag" yang tadi dia pegang Yesung hendak mengambilnya saat itu juga ada seorang namja tampan hampir saja menginjak "Name Tag" yang dijatuhkan Yesung tadi. Namja tampan tersebut akhirnya mengambil "Name Tag" tersebut dan mengembalikannya pada Yesung. Yesung tak dapat berkedip melihat namja tersebut mungkin orang bilang Yesung 'Terpesona' pada namja tersebut.

.

.

.

.

Yesung meniupkan peliut yang diberikan oleh Siwon beberapa kali. Berharap orang yang memberikan peliut tersebut datang dan membantu untuk berjualan hari ini. Berkali-kali dia tiup tapi Siwon belum juga datang.

Tiba-Tiba Siwon datang dan memperlihatkan sebuah HandPhone kepada Yesung

"Ini Untukmu Sungie…"

Yesung hanya menatap Siwon dengan ekspresi datar. Dia mengambil sebuah note kecil ditasnya dan menuliskan

'Kau menghabiskan uang lagi Siwon Hyung'

Siwon hanya tertawa setelah membaca note dari Yesung.

"Apanya yang menghabiskan uang Sungie, Setiap orang sangat membutuhkan Handphone. Aku sudah mensave nomerku dan nomer Ayahku di sini. Tinggal tekan ini maka kau bisa mengirimkan SMS kepadaku. Oh ia kita juga bisa mengambil foto"

Siwon berkata sambil merangkul Yesung dan mengambil foto mereka berdua. Tampaknya tuan Choi disini mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan.

Yesung kembali menuliskan sesuatu di Notenya dan memberikannya pada Siwon

'Tapi harga Handphone ini pasti mahal. Kau mendaptkan uang dari mana?'

"Tenang saja Sungie. Aku mendapatkannya dengan cara halal. Sekarang yang perlu kau lakukan hanya menerimanya saja ya… Aku akan bersedih bila kau tak menerima pemberian dariku."

Siwon berkata sambil mempoutkan bibirnya. Terlihat sangat aneh bila Tuan Choi yang melakukannya

Akhirnya Yesung menerima Handphone tersebut. Dan menggerakan kedua jempolnya. Bahasa Isyarat untuk 'Terimakasih'.

.

.

.

.

terlihat begitu gusar. Berkali-kali ia melirik arlojinya. Lengan jasnya menjadi terlihat kusut karena terlalu sering digulung. Akhirnya sebuah suara menyadarkannya dari ketergelisahannya.

"Silahkan Mr. Choi anda sudah ditunggu oleh Direktur di ruangannya". Ucap Mrs. Jung sekertaris dari Direktur dari perusahaan tempatnya bekerja.

Mr. Choi menuju kesebuah ruangan. Sebelum dia membuka pintu tersebut. Dia berdoa dalam hati semoga dia akan baik-baik saja. Entah mengapa firasatnya sangat buruk sekali.

"Anda memanggil saya tuan?"

Terlihat seorang namja sekitar berumur 25 tahun tengah duduk di kursi 'kebesarannya' sebagai direktur muda di Perusahaan tersebut.

"Silahkan duduk"

"Terimakasih"

"Mr. Choi anda adalah orang yang menghargai waktu saat bekerja. Aku banyak mendengar tentang reputasi anda yang sangat baik di perusahaan ini. Aku sangat terkesan lagi"

Mr. Choi hanya diam tak mengerti arah dari pembicaraan ini.

"Kau selalu tepat waktu dalam bekerja. Datang pada jam 08.00 tepat dan pulang pada jam 17.00 tepat"

"Terimakasih Direktur"

"Tapi aku baru menyadari sesuatu yang sangat menarik"

Namja tersebut mulai berdiri dan menghampiri Mr. Choi

"Saat anda menuju ke Mesin Absen (?) pukul 17.00 tepat. Berarti anda harus meninggalkan meja anda pukul 17.00 kurang. Hmmmm berapa lama waktu yang anda gunakan dari meja anda menuju ke Mesin Absen (?)"

"Sekitar 10 menit, Tuan" Mr Choi menjawab dengan gugup. Ternyata firasat buruknya memang benar.

"Nampaknya ini juga berlaku saat anda pergi bekerja"

Mr. Choi hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

"Berarti setiap hari anda menggunakan waktu perusahaan sebanyak 20 menit dengan sia-sia. Walaupun hanya 20 menit tapi itu juga bisa merugikan perusahaan kita."

"Tapi Tuan, aku bisa menjelaskannya…"

"Tak ada yang perlu dijelaskan lagi. Mr Choi your job ends here"

"Tapi Tuan tolong beri aku kesempatan lagi. Aku…"

"MR. CHOI kau tak dengar apa yang aku katakan. YOUR JOB ENDS HERE! KAU DIPECAT"

Mr Choi tidak dapat berkata-kata lagi. Rahangnya mengeras atas apa yang dia dengar dari bosnya itu. Hanya karena masalah sepele, dia kehilangan pekerjaanya.

"Cho Kyuhyun-ssi boleh aku menasehati kau tentang sesuatu. Mungkin anda tidak pernah merasakan bagaimana kehilangan sebuah kesempatan. Tapi suatu hari nanti saat anda sudah pernah merasakan bagaimana rasanya bila tak pernah diberi kesempatan kau akan menyadarinya betapa kejamnya dirimu". Ucap Mr. Choi emosi.

BLAAAMMMMMM

Pintu ruangan tersebut tertutup dengan tidak elitnya.

.

.

.

.

"Ayolah Yesungie, aku sedang malas untuk mengantarkan bekal untuk ayahku" Siwon sedang merayu Yesung untuk tidak menganggu acaranya yang sedang membaca sebuah buku.

Yesung kembali menggambil note kecil ditasnya

'Kau ini… Bagaimana kalau Choi Ahjussi kelaparan. Hanya mengantarkan ini hanya membutuhkan waktu 15 menit. Setelah itu kau bisa meneruskan membaca bukunya'

"Baik… Baiklah tapi aku akan melakukannya bila kau melakukan ini" Siwon menyenyuh pipinya dengan tangan kanannya. Jangan lupakan kedipan matanya yang melihat Yesung dengan genit.

" Cukup satu kecupan saja di pipi."

Yesung memberikan deathglare yang sangat tajam kepada Siwon. Sedangkan orang yang diberi deathglare sedang menahan tawanya. Menurut Siwon, Yesung bukannya menakutkan dengan wajahnya yang terlihat sedang marah. Tapi sangat menggemaskan.

"Kau sangaaaaat lucu sekali Yesungie!" Siwon mencubit pipi Yesung dengan keras. Yesung kembali menuliskan sesuatu di Note kecilnya

'Karena Hyung telah mencubit pipiku dengan sangat kejamnya. Aku tidak akan mencium pipimu itu. Seandainya saja bila kau tadi tidak mencubitku mungkin aku akan mencium pipimu yang bau itu'

"YA Yesungie… kenapa jadi begini. Ya sudah kalau begitu"

CHU~~

Dengan sangat cepat Siwon mencium pipi Yesung.

"Baiklah. Aku telah mendapatkan apa yang aku mau Aku pergi dulu….."

Sebelum Siwon hendak pergi tiba-tiba Handphone milik Siwon bergetar

"Halo Appa.."

"…."

"MWO…."

"…."

"Ne Appa, sampai ketemu nanti dirumah"

Yesung langsung menatap Siwon, dengan tatapan seolah bertanya 'Apa yang terjadi '. Siwon tidak langsung menjawab. Sebuah kilatan emosi terlihat dimatanya. Dengan tergesa-gesa Siwon pergi keluar dari rumahnya. Yesung yang tidak tahu apa-apa hanya mengikuti Siwon dari belakang.

Akhirnya Yesung berhasil mengejar Siwon dan menarik Siwon. Siwon yang sadar Yesung mengikutinya langsung menatap Yesung. Seolah mengerti apa yang ingin ditanyakan oleh Yesung, Siwon berkata sesuatu.

"Appa dipecat dari pekerjaannya. Hanya karena suatu kesalahan kecil dia dipecat."

Yesung kembali menuliskan sesuatu di note-nya

'Dan sekarang apa yang akan kau lakukan Hyung?'

"Aku hanya ingin penjelasan dari Direktur yang memecat Appaku, kau tahu kesalahan appaku hanya masalah sepele. Dia sudah mengabdi selama 9 tahun di perusahaan tersebut, dan karena hal kecil ini dia dipecat ".

Yesung menggelengkan kepalanya. Berharap Siwon akan meredam emosinya dan pulang untuk membicarakan masalah ini dengan kepala dingin.

"Tidak bisa Yesungie. Ini sudah sangat keterlaluan, sudahlah kalau kau ingin ikut aku cepat saja bila tidak lebih baik Yesungie pulang saja!"

Akhirnya Siwon dan Yesung sampai di perusahaan tempat bekerja. Mereka berdua menemui satpam di perusahaan tersebut.

"Cepat beritahu aku dimana Direktur anda sekarang" Ucap Siwon dengan emosi. Sedangkan Yesung, disampingnya hanya memegang lengan Siwon dengan tujuan meredam emosi dari Siwon.

"Kalian berdua siapa? Jika ingin bertemu dengan Direktur kami, apakah sebelumnya anda sudah pernah membuat janji?" Ucap satpam tersebut.

"Sudahlah tidak penting siapa kami, yang penting cepat suruh keluar Direktur kalian "

Karena takut Siwon bertindak lebih anarkis(?) kedua satpam tersebut mendorong Siwon dan Yesung untuk keluar dari gedung tersebut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan terhadap kami cepat lepaskan kami" Siwon berontak di pegangan kedua satpam tersebut

"Jika dia tidak keluar, maka dia adalah orang yang sangat bodoh dan ditambah lagi dia adalah PENGECUT"

"Apa yang kau inginkan dari aku". Tiba-tiba terdengar suara Bass yang terdengar dari arah selatan gedung tersebut. Terlihat Kyuhyun sedang berjalan didampingi oleh sekertarisnya.

Yesung dan Siwon mengarahkan kepalanya kearah suara tersebut.

Deg

'Orang itu'.

'Orang yang aku temui pagi ini'. Pikir Yesung

"Apa ada masalah" Kyuhyun menghampiri Yesung dan Siwon

"Kau, Kau tidak boleh memecat karyawan anda seenaknya saja sebelum mendengar penjelasan darinya" Ucap Siwon dengan emosi yang tertahan.

"Nampaknya disini ada segerombolan orang yang tidak berguna yang sedang membuat keributan disini."

Kyuhyun membalikan badannya dan menghadap satpam

"Kau memiliki waktu 1 menit untuk mengatasi masalah ini. Jika kau tidak berhasil mengusir orang-orang yang tidak berguna ini, jangan harap kau bisa bekerja lagi untuk hari esok"

Siwon dan Yesung hanya bisa diam mendengar perkataan dari Kyuhyun. Mungkin Yesung akan menghapus pandangan tentang Kyuhyun yang awalnya 'Terpesona' menjadi 'Benci'

.

.

.

.

Ada rapat kecil diantara Mr. Choi, Siwon dan Yesung dirumah mereka.

"Mengapa kau bertindak seperti itu Siwon-ah, ". Ucap sambil memberikan segelas teh untuk Yesung dan Siwon.

"Dia sudah sangat keterlaluan Appa"

Yesung menuliskan sesuatu di notenya dan memberikannya kepada

'Aku sudah berusaha untuk menahannya Ahjussi, tapi kau tahu sendiri kan sifat dari Siwon Hyung yang selalu bertindak dengan seenaknya saja'

hanya tersenyum setelah melihat note dari Yesung

"Kau benar Yesungie. Ahjussi juga aneh kenapa bisa memiliki anak seperti dia. Sifatku dan Sifatnya sangat jauh berbeda. Apa dia adalah putra yang tertukar (?) "

"YA! YA! YA! Kalian berdua apa yang kalian bicarakan. Walaupun aku suka bertindak seenaknya saja tapi aku adalah Namja yang tampan sekali, banyak yang sangat tertarik kepadaku. Cukup dengan wajah yang tampan maka kehidupanmu sudah sempurna" Ucap Siwon bangga. Yesung dan Mr. Choi hanya bersweetdrop ria mendengar kata dari Siwon.

Yesung kembali menuliskan sesuatu di notenya

'Hyung, aku tahu caranya balas dendam pada direktur muda yang menyebalkan itu'

"Bagaimana caranya Yesungie"

'Ikut aku besok Hyung'. Setelah Yesung menuliskan kata tersebut, Aura hitam mulai menguar dari tubuh Yesung. Entahlah wajah yang manis tersebut ternyata bisa mengeluarkan aura hitam yang sangat kuat sekali.

Siwon dan yang bisa merasakan aura tersebut hanya bisa bergidik ngeri.

.

.

.

.

"Apa kau yakin Yesungie, biar aku saja yang melakukannya"Ucap Siwon khawatir terhadap perbuatan yang akan dilakukan Yesung.

Yesung kembali menuliskan sesuatu di notenya

'Jangan khawatir Hyung, aku bisa melakukannya'

Ternyata sedari tadi mobil Siwon sedang mengikuti mobil dari Kyuhyun. Yesung dan Siwon sedang melaksanakan misi balas dendamnya terhadap Kyuhyun.

Yesung keluar dari mobilnya. Berjalan mengendap-ngendap mendekati mobil milik Kyuhyun. Kepalanya melihat sekelilingnya berharap tidak ada orang yang akan melihat Kyuhyun sedang asyik membaca Koran.

Tanpa Yesung sadari ternyata ada seorang namja berwajah tak kalah manis dari Yesung dan bergigi kelinci melihat Yesung dengan curiga.

"Apa yang dia lakukan didekat mobil Kyunnie" Ucap Namja tersebut dengan curiga.

BRAAKKKKK

Yesung melemparkan mobil Kyuhyun dengan beberapa buah tomat busuk. Dengan senyum yang tak pernah lepas dari wajah Yesung, dia terus saja melempari mobil Kyuhyun dengan tomat tersebut.

Namja tadi akhirnya menghampiri Kyuhyun.

"Apa kau memperlakukan seseorang dengan buruk lagi Kyu"

Kyuhyun menoloehkan kepalanya dan mendapati Seorang Namja manis sedang menunjuk tangannya kearah mobil Kyuhyun.

"Nampaknya ada seorang Namja yang sedang balas dendam terhadapmu Kyu"

Kyuhyun akhirnya melihat mobil kesayangannya sedang dilempari oleh Yesung. Wajahnya memerah menahan amarah.

"Kau tunggu disini Minnie Hyung. Aku akan kembali sebentar lagi". Kyuhyun meninggalkan Namja yang tadi dipanggilnya-Minnie Hyung, menuju Yesung yang sedang asyik dengan kegiatannya.

"YA KAU APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN TERHADAP MOBILKU HAH". Teriak Kyuhyun dengan emosi. Dia menarik tangan Yesung dan memaksanya masuk kedalam mobilnya.

"Aku akan membawamu ke kantor polisi". Yesung meneguk ludahnya dengan susah. 'Apa yang Namja tersebut katakan. Dia akan membawaku kemana ANDWEEEEE!'Pikir Yesung dalam hati.

Siwon yang melihat kejadian tersebut berusaha untuk mengejar Yesung yang dipaksa masuk mobil oleh Kyuhyun. Tapi entah mengapa nasib buruk selalu saja ada di sampingya. Tiba-Tiba saja mobil yang dia kendarai mogok mendadak.

Yesung sangat gelisah sekali.'Bagaimana kalau Namja disampingnya benar-benar membawanya ke kantor polisi '. Pikir Yesung.

Yesung mencari sesuatu di Tasnya. 'Aish note-ku ketinggalan dirumah. Ahh aku ingat Handphone yang diberikan Siwon Hyung padaku'

Yesung akhirnya mengetik sesuatu di Hanphonenya dan memberikannya pada Kyuhyun

'Apa kau benar mau membawaku ke kantor polisi'

Kyuhyun hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

Yesung menulis lagi di Handphonenya

'Aku mohon maaf Tuan, ini semua gara-gara kau memecat Choi Ahjussi dengan seenaknya saja sih'

Yesung mempoutkan bibirnya lucu. Berharap Namja disampingnya ini akan luluh dengan puppy eyesnya. Nampaknya itu sedikit berhasil. Kyuhyun menghentikan mobilnya dan menatap lama Yesung. Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun sedikit tersenyum sambil menyeringai.

"Baiklah aku takkan membawamu kekantor polisi, tapi…..". Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajah dan badannya ke Yesung. "Aku akan membawamu ketempat yang sangat jauh dan tidak ada orang yang akan mengganggu kita"

Kyuhyun berbisik di telinga Yesung. Yesung hanya bisa menelan ludahnya dengan susah. Wajahnya dengan Wajah Kyuhyun sangatlah dekat, bahkan dia bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Kyuhyun menerpa wajahnya. Kyuhyun makin mendekatkan wajahnya ke Yesung. Dekat…Dekat…Semakin Dekat dan

CEKLEK (?)

Kyuhyun memasangkan seatbelt ke badan Yesung.

"Bila kau naik mobil jangan lupa gunakan Seatbelt manis"

BLUSH

Wajah Yesung memerah mendengar kata 'manis' yang keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun.

"Kau makin manis apabila wajahnmu memerah seperti itu. Ahhh aku makin ingin memakanmu sekarang juga"

Yesung terlihat semakin gelisah. Buru-buru dia mengambil Handphonenya ingin menghubungi Siwon. Tapi dengan cepat Kyuhyun mengambil Handphone Yesung dan melemparkannya ke jok belakang.

"Tenanglah. Aku takkan berbuat apapun padamu, aku hanya ingin memakanmu"

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya Yesung dan Kyuhyun sampai disuatu tempat yang Yesung tidak ketahui.

"Pemandangannya sangat bagus sekali. Cuacanya juga sangat cerah. Memang waktu yang sangat tepat bila ingin memakan seseorang" Kyuhyun berbisik di telinga Yesung.

Disaat Kyuhyun sedikit lengah. Yesung berhasil keluar dari mobil Kyuhyun dan berlari dengan sangat cepat. Walupun Yesung berlari dengan sangat cepat tapi dengan mudahnya Kyuhyun mengejar Yesung dan menarik tangan Yesung.

"Aku tak suka ketika seseorang langsung pergi disaat aku sedang berbicara"

Yesung tetap menundukan kepalanya.

"Dan aku juga tak suka saat aku sedang bicara dengan seseorang tapi dia tidak melihat wajahku". Kyuhyun memegang dagu Kyuhyun agar dapat melihat wajah Yesung dengan jelas.

Deg.

Wajah ini.

Kenapa Wajah ini tak asing lagi di ingatanku.

T.B.C

Aku bilang sekali lagi ya, ini FF terinsipirasi dari Drama Taiwan yang judulnya Silence

Mianhae kalau updatenya lama

Terus ceritanya juga membosankan

Hmmmmmmm…, lanjut jangan ya ni FF

Akhir kata

REVIEW PLEASE


End file.
